battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronophage
Corpus Clock.jpg|The Corpus Clock Chronophage Day.jpg|The Chronophage at Daytime Chronophage Night.jpg|The Chronophage At Nighttime Creeeeeeeeeeepy.jpg|Up-Close And Personal Time Warp.jpg|Time-Warp Rainbowwww.jpg|"Hey, what does this button do--? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH WTH" OoooooOOOOOoooo shiny.jpg|The Chronophage's less-scary form Chronophage Boy.jpg|The Chronophage's Human Form (Male) Chronophage girl.jpg|The Chronophage's Human Form (Female) Warning! The Chronophage is utterly terrifying and scary! If you are prone to nightmares, move to another page as quickly as you can. Race: ' Chronophage (meaning "Time-Eater" in Greek) '''True Name: '??? '''Location: '''Everywhere! Everywhere in time, that is. There is at least one Chronophage in each Time (past, present and future), although not everywhere in Space. There is a model of the Chronophage, however, in Cambridge, forever standing on the Corpus Clock. '''A little about the Chronophage: '''The Chronophage is not just the Devourer of Time, it is Time itself. Should it so desire, it could make your life slip by so fast that you'd be dead in a matter of seconds. However, this is not something it would do just because it wants to. The Chronophage is the Guardian of Time, meaning it will not surge or slow time unless absolutely necessary to keep the balance. Despite its fearsome appearance, it actually gives a darn about the future of the earth (and every other planet in the universe, but mostly earth), and the people in it. It would not swallow the whole Twenty-First Century because it respects the people of Earth, and would never do something as terrible as that. If you manage to find the Chronophage (and the REAL Chronophage, not just the one in Cambridge) then it will congratulate you and probably become your friend. If this happens, it will reward you for your skill by either: A.) Giving you a few extra years of life B.) Giving your friend of choice some extra years of life (if they're dying, it might give them longer to live) C.) Telling you your fortune (Not a good idea to ask! You won't like the answer!) D.) Presenting you with a gift that will greatly advance your species and probably start a new age (fire, for example) E.) Taking you for a trip to the past or future F.) Giving you a package which contains a pocket watch. This means it REALLY likes you, because it has just given you the gift of Time Travel. '''Abilities: Flight: '''It has wings. Naturally, it can fly wherever the heck it feels like. '''Gourmet Generation: '''Swallows an entire time period, causing it to vanish entirely, along with any memories of people who existed during that time. '''Bite: '''Ouch. Sharp. '''Dream Invasion: '''In which your dreams are invaded by the Chronophage. So you don't have a heart attack when you see the Chronophage in the flesh, it makes itelf less scary by turning into an orb of light (which is often confused with the Will O' The Wisp). It does this generally to warn you that you'l be seeing it again soon, and when you do, it will be in it's true form. '''Swarm: It's a locust! Duh! Of course it can summon a swarm of locusts to do whatever it wants. *shudder* Time Surge: '''Makes time skip forward extremely quickly '''Slowing Time: '''Does what the name says it does. '''Hourglass: '''More to be revealed in the upcoming fanfic! '''Time Flip: '''No, not table flip! More to be revealed in the upcoming fanfic! '''The Chronophage has many, many more abilities, but to state them would be to spoil the upcoming fanfic! '''Owned by KogataCategory:Non-god charactersCategory:Genderless